Before Beastboy
by Lunatoon
Summary: Have you ever wondered how beastboy became green or how he got his powers. In this telling of the story you will know.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. The story I found on the website for the Teen Titans comic book series and thought I would make it more detailed.

Luna's Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction I know I'm bad but I wanted to try. If you have any tips or pointers I would greatly appreciate it. I will if people like it continue this story then I'm going to do the story of how Cyborg became Cyborg.

A mother ran her hand lovingly through a tiny boys hair.

"Come Garfield Daddy's waiting" The mother said taking his tiny pale hand in hers. The boy being about four stumbled as he tried to keep up with his mother. Again Garfield returned to the loud crowded area.

"Mommy where are we?" he asked looking at her with large eyes.

"We are at an airport and soon we are going to be on a airplane," She answered.

"What's an air plane?"

"A big metal thing that we will fly in"

"Like a Bird?" Garfield said his voice full of excitement.

"Yes just like a bird" His mother replied a warm smile on her face.

"I wanna be a bird someday," he said jumping up and down flapping his arms. His mother walking with the little jumping bird up to the gate where his father awaited.

"Hello my little bird" His father said taking the little hand in his. Soon Garfield's feet were swing through the air.

Garfield opened his eyes hours later from falling asleep on the plain.

"Mommy?" he croaked.

"Yes Garfield I'm right here" His mother reached over and patted him.

"Did I fly just like a bird?" He asked.

"Just like a little bird" She answered.

"Good" he said and closes his eyes again. In his head he was a bird a great green bird.

Once again Garfield open up his eyes and he heard birds singing. He looked around and saw father sitting at a table writing something in a book.

"Daddy what are you doing?" He asked walking over to take a look.

"Work" He answered bluntly. Garfield was a little taken back by this but he had learned over time that when Daddy was working keep away. So he explored the little room he was in wondering where his mother was. Soon he found her putting on some lipstick in the bathroom.

"Good morning Mommy!" he chirped and hug his mother warmly.

"Hello sweetie" she said kissing him on the forehead. He walked back to the bed noticing his father was staring. What he didn't know was he had a giant kiss mark on his forehead.

Garfield jumped onto the bed and swung his legs for a while before realizing they were somewhere new.

"Mommy?" He yelled

"Yes Sweetie?" his mother replied

"Where are we?"

"Africa" she answered.

"Oh" Garfield mumbled. He didn't know where Africa was but his parents were there so he would be okay.

Later that day his mother had packed their belongings and they left the room. They drove for what seemed like hours for Garfield. He saw many animals some with stripes and some with strange hair around their necks. Soon they came to a tiny village with even tinier huts.

"Where are we Mommy?" Garfield asked.

"Our new home" she replied. Home was something Garfield didn't know that well so he was excited to have one finally.

Garfield thoroughly explored the hut that would be their home. He turned over every loose leaf and every showing rock. He even started digging a hole in the dirt before his father grabbed him by the rear of his pants and pulled him up.

"Do that outside," His father warned.

"Be nice Mark he is excited, if I was a child I would probably do the same," His mother said.

"Your right Marie"

Garfield looked around and realized he was very tired, getting a new home and all. He crawled onto a mattress and closed his eyes. Soon he was flying through the air as a great green bird.


	2. Turning Green

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Luna's Notes: I'm going to continue to write this story even if people don't like it, I enjoy writing this story.

Garfield loved his new home; he didn't think the hut was his home he thought Africa was his home. The lions were his neighbours, and the Zebras were visiting friends. Years went by and everyday was a new adventure. His favourite place was by a river were animals were all the time. He would swing in the trees with his monkey friends, race with cheetah cubs, swim with the hippos and try and fly with the birds.

One day when he was about 6 he came home with brown spots.

"Garfield I told you not to play in the mud," His mother said clucking her tongue.

"I wasn't in the mud today I was running with Cheetahs" Garfield said rubbing at the spots.

"Come" his mother, said pulling him beside a bowl of water. She washed his face and the spots didn't move. She tried again rubbing harder. Once more they didn't move. She rubbed even harder making Garfield grunt. His mother stopped and stared at them for a while before gasping.

"What mommy, what's wrong?" Garfield asked after seeing his mother's worried look.

"Nothing sweetie go play" She said putting him down on the ground. His mother left faster than he did going to where his father worked. Garfield went off into the forest again he wanted to play with his hippos.

"Calm down Marie" Mark said holding his wife's hand.

"But he has it Mark our baby is going to die" Marie said trying to escape his grip.

"He is not going to die Marie if you calm down and help me figure something out!" He said gripping tightly onto Marie's hand. Marie looked into Mark's eyes and calmed down.

"Now what do we know about this diseases?" Mark asked.

"Not much only you get spots and that only animals can survive it," Marie said feeling the tears come up again.

"But humans are animals to are they not?"

"Yes"

"Then what is it that gives other animals the ability to survive this and not humans?"

"I don't know Mark, why are you asking these questions?"

"You don't know but I do"

"Where are we going Mommy?" Garfield asked as he waved good-bye to the cheetah cubs. The car started up and his mother buckled him in.

"To the hospital in the big city" His mother said looking away.

"Why am I sick?" Garfield asked as he started to feel scared.

"Yes sweetie you are but don't worry the doctors are going to make you all better" His mother said patting him on the leg. Garfield sighed in relief as he sunk into his seat. His mother looked at him and thought "I hope".

Garfield doesn't remember much of the surgery only the nice nurse who gave him a cool super hero robe, and the scary men in white masks who made him fall asleep.

His eyes fluttered open to a room that looked like winter. Everything was white, the walls, the ceiling, the floor and the machines. His father sat on a chair beside his bed. Garfield listened to his father snore before tapping him.

"Daddy?" He croaked his voice still scratchy from the sleep. His father smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Am I all better Daddy?" He asked grabbed onto his father's big hand.

"Yes all better your spot free now" His father said pulling down Garfield's hand to show him.

"Why am I green?" Garfield asked looking closely at his green hand.

"Don't worry its just a side affect" His father said kissing him on the forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What's a side affect?"

Garfield jumped out of the car and ran into the hut. It had been three days since the surgery and he was still green.

"Mark the boy's skin its still green" His mother said looking at their boy.

"I don't know why Marie! Must be an imperfection in the system! But be glad he's still alive"


End file.
